


Warm Me Up

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arya ships it, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Roommates, Smut, freeform-jonerys, this was suppose to be a drabble, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Daenerys wakes to a broken thermostat. On the way to wake up her roommate, Jon, she realizes she may have underlying feelings for him. Jon has a particular way to keep her warm.





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jonerys fic I've done and hope you guys enjoy!  
Special Thanks to DiligentOcelot for her beta work. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/48944700553/in/dateposted-public/)

Daenerys awoke to a chill in the room. The soft padding of her fingers trailing along the goosebumps over her arms wondering why the temperature in the flat significantly dropped. Knowing for certain that she turned the heater on before the movie last night. Still when she exhales Daenerys can see her own breath in small puffs before her. Dany wanted to lie in bed all day, cocooned in a blanket of warmth, however there was a good chance Jon wouldn't notice the drastic change in temperature. Her roommate, she guessed, was fast asleep unbothered by the drastic change. Unlike her, he loved the cold and hated the heat. If it were up to him, he’d sleep outside in the snow. Which meant if there was any hope of figuring this out, she either has to look herself or wake him. Begrudgingly Dany stretched her limbs upwards sitting up in her four post bed. Yawning as she bent down grabbing a pair of black slippers from the carpeted floor, pulling them over her cold feet. Tugging the maroon comforter around her slender body as she stood. She adored the color; it reminded her of the plum trees that grew in her backyard as a child.

Before leaving the room Daenerys looked out the window pane from her reading nook. Only weeks ago the trees filled with deep shades of amber, garnet, and citrine. She loved comparing the colors to jewel tones. The way the leaves hung off branches reminded her of a woman showing an array of rings on her fingers. Now she looked on through the frosted glass as the branches lay barren with not a leaf insight. Snow began to fall like feathers drifting through the cold, fall air. Fascinated, Daenerys watched as the flurries danced through a breeze in the early morning sun, a ballet choreographed and conducted by nature itself. She may not enjoy the freezing weather but she loved the snow dances winter brought. At least she did when her room was warm. Now, it was hard to watch for longer than a few moments, as her cheeks bore a pinkish hue, attempting to stave off the icy chill.

Turning from the window Daenerys made her way to the door. The brass doorknob cool to the touch as she twisted it to the left pulling the red door open. Walking down their carpeted hallway with most of the comforter wound tightly around her. The large blanket trailed behind her, like a queen walking through a palace for her coronation. Stopping at the thermostat to see if Jon had simply shut off the heater. He's done so in the past and it wouldn't surprise her if he did it again. When Dany read the panel, the light by the heater was on indicating he never did such a thing. Making her way to the living room she noticed the temperature was colder here than in her room. 

Her amethyst eyes trailed over the open space. Ghost wasn't on the sofa, she assumed he stayed in Jon's room. The white husky always slept where he wanted, in the living room, in her bed, but most of the time he stayed with his owner. She was happy to share her bed with him. It's Been some time since sharing a bed with anyone. The nights grew lonely especially when all her friends had someone to call their own. Missandei had Greyworm, Sansa had Theon, seven hells even Arya had Gendry. Everyone had someone… except for her. Dany was okay with it having her fair share of relationships she decided to put dating on hold. Being a strong woman and knowing what she wanted intimated most men. A smile tugged at her lips knowing there was one person who did, Jon. Thinking on it as she crossed the living room looking at all their pictures together of just them or with friends. Dany began to think of all the things she's looked for in a partner. 

A slow realization pulled at her that maybe what she's been wanting is fast asleep beyond a door. The thought of them being together wasn’t an odd thought. Strangers have asked before. Daenerys always wanted someone who appreciated her mind. Who would listen to her prattle on about serious topics or anything for that matter. Jon did. Remembering a time when the news broke out of Essos raising taxes. Growing up in Braavos and knowing how hard those locals worked for hardly any money, it struck a nerve to say the least. Jon could have said _I'm sorry_ then carried on about his day. Instead, he made a pot of coffee for them, grabbed two blankets, and with Ghost laying in between them listening to Daenerys' outcry about the issue. Someone who pushed her to be the very best, who challenged her daily. Jon always pushed her to that. Whether it be for college or a few more push-ups in the gym. Always encouraging her to do more in a supportive way. Times she fell ill, he'd drop everything to stay with her. Jon was as she put it, the best. Chivalrous, kind, charming, witty, and handsome. She's seen the slim, muscular body hiding under his wardrobe of black. Exhausted, drunk, or when he first wakes, his curls were always the utmost perfection. The curl you could wrap around a finger and when you release it, it would bounce back perfectly like a coiled spring. Looking into his eyes was like being lost into the darkest corners of space. A black hole Dany wouldn’t mind being forever stuck in. She thought of the crinkles around his eyes whenever he smiled or laughed. How his whole body shook when he found something particular funny. Or the boyish grin he wore whenever Jon won a debate and the way it.. no he made her heart flutter in her chest. Dany wondered how the scruff on his jawline felt. Was it coarse or soft? Would he kiss tenderly or ravish her mouth? perhaps both. Gods, she was in trouble.

Gathering her thoughts and locking them away, she walked up to his door, Daenerys curled her fist ready to knock. Mere inches away she froze, chewing on her bottom lip, thinking it'd be better to open the door. Less of a chance at startling Ghost. Twisting the knob Dany slowly pushed the door open. As she guessed Ghost popped his head up from Jon's bed. Lifting a finger to her lips, Daenerys motioned for the snow white husky to stay quiet. Thanking her lucky stars that Jon raised him right, the sweet pup listened laying back down. Moving into the room, Dany tiptoed Passing by his computer desk, the headset she bought for his Birthday sat by a back-lit keyboard. Turning her attention to the sleeping man. Greeted with a bare back and a tuft of raven curls, her heart skipped a beat listening to his slow breaths. Smiling to herself, of course he's shirtless when the room is freezing. She desperately wanted to brush the curls from his face, planting a swift kiss on his brow. Purple eyes grew wide coming to terms with the idea that manifested. _Get a grip Dany. It's just Jon._. Making her presence known she sat on the mattress while Ghost hopped off. Giving him a few morning pets, running her fingers through his soft fur.

"You can bark now Ghost. It's all right," on queue Ghost started barking and Dany shoved Jon's bare shoulder, "Jon. Hey Jon. Wake up!" 

Groaning, he twisted his body in the black sheets. An arm stretched out as his fingers snapped in Ghosts direction, commanding him to stop barking. Just like that the loyal pups fun was over. Ghost hopped off the bed, leaving the room behind him. Jon's hand fell lazily on Dany's knee. A move like this last night wouldn't have phased her. Now after coming to her conclusion panic ran through her. Jon turned to face her, one after the other his warm dark chocolate eyes peered open. 

"What?" He questioned, his voice thick with sleep.

Taking in his roommates appearance, disheveled moonlit hair framing her face, teeth grazing her bottom lip, a single eyebrow arched, and those shining violet orbs looking back at him. Hell, she is pretty. Too pretty and too early to be in his room. Then he noticed her comforter hanging loosely around her. Dany wore a blush colored long sleeve shirt with black and pink plaid sleep shorts. The way she sat they rode up exposing her thigh. Jon’s throat ran dry at the sight of her. He's been half in love with Daenerys for the better part of the year. When she looks like this in a natural, well-slept way he finds he can't look away. She was a flame and he the simple moth drawn to her. 

"It's cold," Jon sat up, ruffling his curly locks. Dany turned feeling her cheeks heat up, "Freezing, actually."

Jon felt the cool air as he stretched his arms yawning into the room, "It's winter Dany."

"The thermostat is broken Jon. It says the heater is on. It's not," for once she saw him shiver, "See even you're cold."

"I'm tired. I'll look later, " laying back down burying himself into his blanket. She didn’t know what came over here when Dany slipped her hand in his. Running her thumb along the purlicue of Jon’s hand. Stunned at Dany’s sudden movement Jon looked up at her bewildered by her action.

“Please," her gaze loving and tender. If he was reading her correctly the feelings he kept bottled up, she felt too. Jon chose to make a bold choice. One that would work or completely fail. Some how the thought of failing seemed unlikely as the silent moments passed. Throwing his sheets open he motioned for her to lie down, " What are you doing?"

"Lay with me. I'll keep you warm." 

"Um…" her heart was pounding beneath her ribs. The way he looked up at her, she couldn't help but think there was other indications in his tender tone, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!," clearing his throat, "I mean yes. I'm tired and want to sleep, you're always cold. Have a nap and then _if_ the thermostats broken," he continued, "I’ll fix it. Bonus I’ll get one of those spiced lattes you like."

“You drive a hard bargain, Snow,“ she grinned playfully, dropping her comforter to the floor simultaneously kicking off her slippers. Jon lifted the blankets welcoming Dany into his bed. Pulling the blanket over her as she became comfortable. His bed was cozy, soft, and warm. _He_ was warm.

Feeling Jon’s arm loop under her drawing Dany close to him. His head buried into the softness of her tresses. The padding of his thumb moved in circles over her hipbone as he held her close. Heated, heavy breaths against her ear. This wasn't happening. This was some crazy dream. Any minute now she'd wake in her bed with a properly working thermostat. Making a pot of coffee and getting ready for her day. No realization of feelings on her part. Dany shut her eyes tight slowly opening them. Nope, she was still in his room, in his bed, and Jon was still massaging her hips. Maybe she's overreacting, he wants nothing. Jon's just trying to relax her, soothe her to sleep. The way his hands encompassed her hips said otherwise. He held her the way a lover would. The thought made her nervous yet excited. Her pulse quickened as she felt her body heat up. Deciding to make a daring move, Dany turned in the comfort of his embrace.

Her soft palms rested against the smoothness of his bare chest. Locking her eyes with the half lidded gaze of his own. Dany could feel his heart thundering under her hand. Mocha eyes searching her violet ones. His tongue swept across his plush lips. Absentmindedly Daenerys stretched her hand on his stubble, caressing the coarse hairs. They always seemed to be in sync and right now she knew he wanted this too. It was clear on his features. Fixed stare turning from curious to lustful. Her fingers continued their exploration twirling within the softness of his curls. One hand rested firmly on the swell of her back. The other cupped her flushed cheek tenderly.

Suddenly his mouth was on hers, like a wolf pouncing its prey. Moaning wantonly into his lips, as her hands found their way into his hair, pulling him towards her deepening the kiss. His tongue delved in between her lips clashing with her own. A heated dance of tongue and teeth. Dany didn't know how desperately she craved his touch until Jon's hands roamed over her body. Kissing him awakened something deep inside her. It wasn't just the burning desire running through her veins. Daenerys had her one night experiences of explicit want. This was more. She could feel the connection they had coming alive with every touch, every kiss. Mouths and tongues moving perfectly in sync like they've done this a thousand times. Jon's hands moved from her thigh, trailing up her taut stomach underneath her shirt finding their way to her breasts. Wasting no time, Dany reached for the edges of her top, pulling the cotton fabric over head and discarding it to the floor. She's seen him shirtless hundreds of times he never saw her, only pictured it. 

Jon's imagined holding Daenerys like this longer than he cared to admit. Always wondering how soft her lips were, how smooth her tanned skin was, or what sounds she would elicit when he touched her this way. Now he doesn't need to and by the gods, his dreams couldn't compare with the sight before him. The tightening in his boxer briefs more prominent as he drank in her ethereal beauty. She was a goddess carved from marble. Her labored breathing, flushed cheeks, and amethyst eyes turned a dark purple hue pooling with lust set his heart ablaze. Dany’s ice-blonde hair fell past her shoulders, dusting the tops of her shapely breasts, hanging low and natural, Jon thought they were perfect to her slender figure. She was exquisitely breathtaking. His eyes met hers holding a silent conversation.

_Is this happening?_

_Yes_

Pulling her in, Jon crashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. In his wildest fantasies he never thought once they would be here. Believing his feelings were one sided. In the tenderly way she touched his face before looping her arms around his neck, pulling Jon to the mattress, he could tell. They broke through a barrier of friendship into something more profound. Sliding his palms up her silken skin to her breasts, grasping the soft tissue roughly. They were warm in his hands and as he guessed the perfect size for him. Jon's thumb and forefinger rolled her rose pink nipples eliciting soft, throaty moans from Dany. Simultaneously, his mouth left hers continuing his exploration of Daenerys Targaryen. Planting heated kisses along her jawline down the nape of neck. Savoring the taste of her, biting and sucking leaving colorful love bites in his path. 

Dany closed her eyes focusing on the sensation of his hot breath continuing its trail down to her breastbone. A contented sigh escaped her lips while his mouth wrapped around her breast, feeling his wicked tongue swirl and flick at her nipple. Jon's teeth softly grazed her supple breasts. It wasn't enough. She craved him desperately. A prickling heat dance under her skin with want. Dany's legs entwined with Jons, while instinctively rolling her hips against him. Her knickers dampened with arousal Dany could feel his hardened member pressing against her inner thigh. Sliding down his smooth frame driving her hand passed the band of his boxers. Reaching around until she found what she wanted. Groaning against her chest at Dany's sudden action. Wrapping her hand around his swollen length moving in slow and fast strokes, wordlessly showing how badly she needed him. Involuntarily his hips jerked, Jon could feel the tip of his cock leaking already. By her swirling the pre come on his head, she knew it too. He hadn't finished his exploration and refused to fuck her until it was done. Daenerys deserved to be worshipped like the Queen she was.

With a slick pop he came off her breast, his intense gaze met hers whilst kissing her flesh. A hungry desire flashed in his dark eyes. A wolf ready to strike his prey. Jon swore he'd never forget the sweet taste of her skin as he traveled beyond her navel. Mapping out her body like he was connecting constellations. So close to his reward, he could smell her arousal. His palms resting on the cotton of her shorts. It took all his restraint to not tear them off her and delve into her heated core. Gripping the waistband he pulled the unwanted fabrics slowly down her fit legs, discarding it not caring where it landed. Taking her foot in his hands rubbing her mid foot tenderly. Eyeing Dany with curiosity as the corner of his lips upturned into a playful smirk. 

"Jon…" she pleaded, "Don't. You know I hate them."

He didn't reply instead he firmly held her foot, lips parted lingering over her feet, before softly kissed the tops of toes. Dany breathed a sigh of relief watching Jon kiss his way up. Jon's rough palms slid up her legs parting them as readied to reap his reward 

"You’re beautiful Dany," he murmured against her inner thigh, "From your mind to your toes. You. Are. Beautiful.," smiling down she watched as his features disappeared in between her legs.

Pulling her hips to him, hooking his arms over her legs locking Dany in the position. The sweet scent of her heady, arousal invaded his nostrils as he nuzzled into her glistening womanhood. Hot breaths against her core as his tongue pressed out between his lips. Jon wanted to savor this moment the way her body arched up meeting his mouth when he flicked his tongue against her wetness. Dany's breathy moans filling the room, her fingers gripping his curls, feeling her nails rake against his scalp as she pushed his face into her cunt. Lapping and sucking at her bud as Dany ground herself against his face. His eyes focused on her lost unto a world of exquisite bliss. Hair spread across his bed like streaks of moonlight in the darkened sky, her turned to the left, eyes shut tightly with her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. One hand fondling her breast the other still lost in his hair. The quickened pace of her chest rising and falling matching her heavy pants. By the gods, it was enough to make him come. His cock painfully strained against his boxers for release. Running ministrations vigorously with the tip of his nose on her clit, his tongue continued lapping at her slick folds. Her toes curled against his back as her hips quaked, shaking under his firm grasp. He knew she was good ready now. Daenerys whimpered when Jon suddenly pulled away, discarding his unwanted clothing.

Wasting no time, lining his cock with her entrance delving into her slick folds. Both of them moaning at the contact finally coming together as one. Pressing slowly into her giving Dany time to adjust to his length. Her inner walls conformed to him, fitting him like a perfectly fit glove. Brushing a stray curl from his cheek as she cupped his face. The padding of her thumb trailing over his cheekbone, her eyes searching his own. There was something loving in his gaze that made her feel whole. Jon captured her lips in a tender kiss at first before it became more demanding, more primal. Dany could taste her arousal on him. Gripping her hips, thrusting inside her Dany moaned pleasurably as he continued snapping his hips in tune with hers. Her nails dug into his shoulder briefly before descending over his slick back, gripping his arse pulling him further into her. The ravenous beast within him awoke. Roughly tugging at her untamed tresses, biting and sucking her swollen kissed lips. That wicked tongue of his working its way through her parted lips. A dominant war of clashing teeth and tongues. Wrapping his strong arm around her waist Jon switched positions pulling her on top of him. 

Splaying her hands across his torso steadying herself, Dany rolled her hips in sync with him. Leaning over her mouth devoured his scruffy jawline. Tasting the saltiness of his skin as she placed open mouthed kisses trailing down his neckline. At the same time her teeth grazed his flesh, Jon clutched her ass tightly slamming her down on top of him, quickening the pace. The room filled with pleasurable moans and the heady scent of passion wafted through the air. Dany's panting breaths against his ear and her barely above whispers of _Gods Jon_ could end him. Her thighs shaking as the fire within her spread throughout her body. She could feel her walls clenching around him, sitting up Dany threw her head back, while she rode him, like a knight heading into battle. His lips were parted as he breathed heavily and erratic, entranced by the way moved. How her breasts bounced when she moved, back slightly arched moving her hips as she continued to fuck him. The familiar tightening in his balls as his cock stiffened and a prickling heat from his abdomen escalated coursing through his veins. Clenching his hands on her hips as Dany grasped onto his forearms. A wave of pleasure washed over her as Dany succumbed to a blissful state. Just as a low, guttural groan passed his lips spilling inside her. Coming down from the high, Dany collapsed into his arms.

The cold air hit them as the heat from their passion dispersed, Dany shivered and Jon grabbed his blanket covering them up. He was still breathing heavy when Daenerys looked up at him smiling brightly. Jon leaned over kissing her temple. They laid there in silence for several long moments neither knowing what to say next. Until Jon's phone shook violently on the nightstand. Out stretching his arm he swiped up placing it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"How cold is it in your flat?"

"Arya?"

They both heard her scoff through the receiver, "Who else?" Gendry could be heard in the background asking if it worked. Jon and Dany exchanged a questionable look.

"Arya, did what work?"

"Seven hells Jon you really are clueless," she sighed, "Is the thermostat broken or not?"

"Is yours broken too?" They heard both Arya and Gendry erupt into a fit of laughter.

"No idiot," Dany couldn't help but chuckle at Jon's obliviousness, "So it worked," Jon remained silent trying to assess exactly what was happening, "Since you're silent I'm assuming you don’t understand. Let me explain. The four of us were getting sick of you two not doing anything about your feelings. When you _clearly want_ each other. It was pathetic. Naturally, we took matters in our hands. Gendry can fix the thermostat. He will be there soon and you're welcome." with a click Arya hung up. Jon placed his cell back on the nightstand.

"I hate my family," letting out an exasperated sigh, burying his head in his hands, "Nosy fuckers."

Dany sat up snaking her arm under his kissing the top of his shoulder, "If it makes you feel better. I didn't realize my feelings until recently."

Grinning, turning his head he met her amethyst eyes, "The fact you have any is good enough for me," capturing her lips in a chaste kiss, "Think we have time for one more?"

Throwing her arms lazily around his neck, "Yes," she pulled him towards herself kissing him fiercely.


End file.
